


Fucking Super (Hizzie - Legacies)

by posiewosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hizzie - Freeform, LGBT, Lesbian, Sexy, Smut, gxg, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiewosie/pseuds/posiewosie
Summary: Just another mindless, pointless, boring day.Or not.





	1. Chapter 1

Just another mindless, pointless, boring day. 

Lizzie groaned when she heard the incessant ringing in her ear telling her it was time to make her way to one of her three dead-end jobs. 

She peeled herself out of her broken, springy twin size bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face, then her hair. 

She was brushing her teeth when she was met with a head of scruffy hair walking in and reaching around her to grab something from the back of the dirty toilet. 

“Toilet needs to be cleaned.” Grunted her roommate as he reached into the cupboard behind the mirror to grab his toothbrush. 

“It needed to be cleaned two weeks ago when I asked you to do it.” Lizzie nagged around her wooden toothbrush, and the man shrugged, squeezing way too much of Lizzie's paste onto his brush and putting it into his mouth. 

“It's Landon's turn to do it.” He mumbled before spitting into the sink. Lizzie rolled her eyes and spat before rinsing the residue and bringing her toothbrush back to her room with her tube of toothpaste, deciding she wasn't going to pay for Jed to brush his teeth too. 

“By the way,” said Jed from Lizzie's doorway, making her jump before turning around to see him leaning against the door, shirtless, his armpit hairs sticking out. He was only wearing boxers and a single tube sock (the worst, ugliest, most uncomfortable kind of sock in Lizzie's opinion). 

Men are disgusting.

This is why she was so happy she was a lesbian. 

“Lizzie!” He yelled, catching Lizzie off guard as she was yanked from her disgusted stupor. “Did you hear me?” 

“No, I wasn't listening.” She rolled her eyes as she lifted her pajama top over her head, grabbing her work top from her desk chair before pulling that over her head. 

“My cousin is moving in today.” He repeated. 

“We don't have enough room for another person.” Lizzie complained, shimmying out of her sleep shorts and pulling her work slacks on over her backside. 

“Well, she's moving from a toxic situation in New Orleans and she doesn't have anywhere to stay.” He scratched his messy black hair for a moment, “And since I've been staying in Landon's room, I figured I could just move in with him.”

Lizzie rose a brow as she pulled her hair into a bun. 

“Are you two like, a thing now?” She asked, a look of disgust on her face. 

“Well,” he shrugged, pulling his arms into him and leaning on the doorway again with the outside of his bicep. “Yeah, I mean, we go on dates, and we…” 

“Have loud and vigorous sex against the paper thin wall separating our bedrooms?” Lizzie asked, a faux uppity tone in her voice, causing the man to chuckle. 

“Sorry about that…” He trailed as Lizzie pulled her sweater over her shoulders, leaving the room to make something for breakfast. 

“No you’re not.” She predicted, “Don’t worry about it anyway, at least someone is getting some.” She rolled her eyes as she pulled a banana from the bowl on the kitchen counter in the small loft kitchen. 

“What ever happened to that Lucy chick?” He asked as he hoisted himself on the counter and grabbed an apple from the same bowl. 

“We’re friends.” Lizzie shrugged as she peeled the yellow skin from the fruit in her hand. “She prays five times a day though, and that sounds exhausting.” She rolled her eyes as she broke off a piece of her banana and placed it in her mouth for chewing. 

“Is that seriously the only reason you stopped seeing her?” Jed asked around his apple in distaste of Lizzie’s excuse. 

“No,” Lizzie swallowed her mouthful before continuing. “She’s abstaining until marriage and I don’t know if I can even count on marrying her, let alone waiting that long.” 

“That’s a shame.” Jed ticked, “She was insanely hot.” 

“I know.” She groaned. “We’re friends now, at least, and we still work together.” She tried to be optimistic, something out of character for her. 

It wasn’t long before Lizzie was standing in front of Bean, the coffee shop she worked at weekday mornings from six, until one in the afternoon. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning the ‘open’ sign on before she walked behind the counter to the employee’s lounge where she put her bag down and grabbed her apron. 

She tied her apron around her waist and walked back to the front, startled upon seeing somebody sitting silently at the front counter. 

“Uh… can I help you?” Lizzie asked carefully as she stepped forward to greet the brown haired woman, awaiting for her to look up from her hands, only… she didn’t expect what she saw, 

“Hi, I know the sign says you open at six but I was just passing by, and I figured I’d just wait inside for six to come.” She rambled, blue eyes kissing Lizzie’s gaze. 

“W-well, I just got here… what do you want? I’ll make it early.” She assured, a bright smile on her face as she tried to mask the fact that she was incredibly attracted to this customer. 

“Just some black coffee, no sugar.” She smiled, enchanting Lizzie, just long enough for her to realized the woman’s order. 

“Do you hate yourself or something?” Lizzie asked in disgust, to which blue eyes smiled, meeting her lips when they elicited a hearty laugh.

“I happen to like coffee.” She assured, making Lizzie scoff. 

“Nobody likes coffee.” She countered, “What do you really want?” She asked. 

“Isn’t the customer always right?” The diamond eyed beauty quipped. 

“Not at five thirty in the morning they aren’t.” Lizzie smirked, turning to the cappuccino machine to make something that didn’t taste like dirt. It took about two minutes, before Lizzie turned around with a fresh cappuccino in her hand. She placed it on the counter, and before the new customer moved to grab the mug, Lizzie rose a hand in the air to stop her, turning to pour a cup of black coffee from the newly brewed pot behind her. She set that mug beside the cup, leaning against the counter, forearms resting in front of the girl, eyes challenging her, awaiting for her to choose wisely. 

Blue eyes looked up with a soft smirk before her hand slithered to the frothy mug, lifting it to her lips and taking a sip of the piping drink, eyes never leaving Lizzie’s gaze. 

Lizzie wouldn’t admit it, but she was concerned that this woman was able to drink something so scalding without it burning her throat, or lips, or tongue. She set the cup down, revealing a frothy film over her top lip as she grinned. 

Lizzie reached behind her to grab a napkin, handing it to the charming woman in front of her. “I would’ve charged you for both drinks if you chose the black coffee, FYI.” Lizzie grinned, causing the customer to giggle behind the napkin as she wiped her face. 

“Do you have a nametag or am I just gonna have to wonder forever?” She asked smoothly, and Lizzie swooned. 

“Lizzie.” She said simply, standing up straight and taking the black coffee to dump it in the sink around the back corner. 

“I’m Hope.” She offered once Lizzie was back in front of her. 

“Beautiful.” Hummed Lizzie, and Hope rested her chin in her hand with a dreamy smile. 

“So are you.” 

“Oh, I was talking about your name.” Lizzie chuckled nervously. 

“I wasn’t.” 

… 

Lizzie was relieved at the end of the day to be home after sixteen hours of working, first at the coffee shop, then at the sandwich shop three blocks down. Luckily for her it was Monday so she didn’t work at the bar until Thursday, which meant she could finally wind down and use the number that Hope gave to her before she stumbled out of the store hurriedly, claiming she was late for work. Lizzie dropped her things on her bed and immediately stripped herself of her shoes and pants, pulling her hair from its awful restraint and washing her face and hands. 

As soon as she was clean, she snuck out of the apartment, into the fire escape with her phone and a soft blanket, immediately dialling the newest number in her contacts list, a giddy rabbit thumping its feet on the very pit of her chest as it rang. 

Once. 

Twice. 

“Hello?”

“Hope? Hi, this is-” 

“Lizzie, hi!” Hope’s voice came out excitedly, making Lizzie’s voice catch in her throat and she tried to clear it of the nerves before speaking, her tone shaky from the nervous excitement coursing through her body. 

“I didn’t know if it was too late to call you, but you said anytime…” Was Lizzie… nervous? Since when did THE Lizzie Saltzman ever get nervous? 

“No, don’t worry about it.” Hope giggled through the phone, “I don’t sleep much these days.” 

“Why is that?” Asked Lizzie with interest, her brows scrunched together with worry for her new companion. 

“Just a combination of so many things that added up to the point that when I do have time to sleep, I just can’t.” 

Lizzie knew exactly what that felt like. With her jobs and her two closest friends getting together so suddenly, and the fact that she was in such a funk that it felt like a depression, the only thing she really could do at the end of the long day was lie in bed and wonder what everything is for if she can’t even do what she’s always wanted to do. 

“God, that probably sounds so dumb, you probably don’t understand what that’s like.” Hope laughed nervously at Lizzie’s lack of response due to the fact that she trailed off in thought. 

“No, no! I totally understand,” Lizzie chuckled, “it’s like, your body is tired but the day was so mindless that when you finally have time to let your mind roam free, it won’t let you sleep.” She elaborated, and it was silent for a moment before Hope spoke up. 

“Yeah, that’s…” she trailed off, her voice softer when she spoke again, “that’s exactly it.” 

It was silent for a moment after Lizzie chuckled before a police siren sounded on the streets below the fire escape, catching Hope’s attention. 

“Are you outside?” She asked curiously, and Lizzie pulled her soft, red blanket closer over her shoulders further. 

“Yeah,” she chuckled, “I just came out for some fresh air, but it’s cold, so I might go back in when we get off the phone.” She explained. 

“In that case,” sounded Hope’s voice tenderly, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” She chuckled, making Lizzie pout. 

“We just got to talking.” Lizzie complained. 

“We can talk when you’re not outside at eleven on a November New York night.” Lizzie could hear Hope’s grin through her words. Lizzie sighed before standing up to go open the window, grunting when it wouldn’t budge up. 

“The window is stuck,” Lizzie chuckled lightheartedly before tucking her phone between her cheek and her shoulder to use both hands. 

“Shut?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine, it gets stuck all the time, I’m sure it just needs some rust remover.” She assured. 

“Do you need me to come help?” Hope offered, her tone nervous for her new companion.

“No,” Lizzie grunted as she pulled harder, “I’ll just call my roommate, he should be home soon anyway.” 

“Well, I don’t want to leave you until I know you’re safe.” Hope assured, making Lizzie chuckle. 

“It’s okay, I-” 

“Nope, I’m gonna stay until you’re inside.” She said stubbornly, making Lizzie roll her eyes. 

“Fine, but let me try and budge it myself.” She demanded, determined not to get help from anybody else. She tied the blanket around her waist to keep herself covered, making it fall to her ankles as soon as she started to pull up on the window. She moved her leg to brace her foot, only making her slip on the blanket, making her phone fall from between her shoulder and chin. “No!” She called after her phone, watching it bounce down the other escapes, until it eventually met its demise on the ground fifteen stories below, shattering into hundreds of little pieces. “Oh my fucking God.” She groaned, briefly contemplating breaking the window to get in. 

No, that would hurt. 

But she could wrap the blanket around her fist like Tina Fey did with Steve Carell's jacket in that one movie. 

But then she’s have to pay $300 for a new window and she just couldn’t afford that. 

She would just have to wait for Jed and Landon to come home. 

Man, she was cold. 

Even with the blanket, she wasn’t wearing any pants. 

She briefly considered calling out to the people below, but the last thing she would want is a stranger coming into her apartment, or the police taking time out of their night to save her from some stupid accident. 

She didn’t even have her phone for entertainment, so she was stuck up fifteen stories until her friends would get home, which could be at any time from now and two in the morning. 

She could always just climb down. 

She stood up and looked over the edge of the railing, noting that she could always just climb from her fire escape, down to the one on the floor below hers. The guy who lived below her was nice, and not creepy like her left neighbor. He would probably open the window for her if he saw she needed help. 

“Okay, Lizzie, everything is fine…” She inhaled sharply, nervous as she stripped herself of the blanket and stepped down the stairs to the window of her neighbor. She looked through the window, noting the darkness and lack of movement inside. She knocked on the window, calling out. “Hello? Stefan, I need your help! I accidentally locked myself out of my apartment!” She shouted before realizing that it was thanksgiving week and he was probably visiting his brother in Florida. 

God damn it. 

She had to keep climbing down, which is less than ideal, considering the fact that the stairs on the bottom ten floors are under construction, so they’re all broken. 

“Ladders it is.” She groaned, looking down to gage her safety when she noticed someone below, looking up at her. 

“Do you need help?!” Called a man from the ground. 

“No, thank you!” Lizzie groaned, angry at the fact that she allowed herself to be humiliated. 

“I’ll call the police!” He shouted. 

“No, don’t call the police!” She shouted angrily, noting that he was already dialling the number on his cellphone. She must have been climbing for five minutes before there was a small group of people who gathered around the bottom of Lizzie’s path. 

Of course none of them were tenants of the apartment building who could let themselves in and go up to one of the people who lived in the apartments connected to the windows she was climbing in front of. 

By the time news vans started showing up, Lizzie’s arms were shaking from having to hold onto the freeing metal of the ladders, her toes cold and pained from the grip welts in the ladder’s rungs, her legs so cold Lizzie contemplated letting go, just to rid herself of the embarrassment and the pain. The firetrucks showed up shortly after, but they couldn’t make it to Lizzie because of the traffic caused by news vans and people looking up at her. 

Lizzie wanted to cry, her body pained, ego bruised as she tried thinking about anything other than the absolutely mortifying situation she was in. 

She couldn’t hold on anymore, her red, shaky hands unable to keep a grip any longer. 

She didn’t know her limit of course, her will stretched much further than her body did, because it wasn’t until she misstepped that she actually let go. 

This was it. 

Lizzie was going to fall eight stories to her death in her underwear in front of hundreds of people. 

Before she could finish her prayer, she felt her body collide with something, and she opened her eyes as soon as she stopped moving completely, noting she was being held, bridal style by someone wearing a… mask of Barack Obama. 

I was saved by Barack Obama, Lizzie thought. 

“What the hell!?” Lizzie screeched as she squirmed out of the person’s grasp, looking down at the hooded figure with anger in her body language. Before she would yell, she was interrupted by cheers and whistles and a loud roar of applause around her. She looked around, and everyone was cheering on the shorter person beside her. Before Lizzie could do anything, the masked hero kicked their foot off the ground, leaving behind a heavy gust of wind when they ran at a speed unlike anything Lizzie had ever seen. 

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

“Cute underwear.” 

“Huh?” Lizzie asked in perplexity as she turned around in the aisle of the grocery store where she was bent over the asparagus. 

“I saw you on the news last night.” Grinned a tall man with light brown skin, a big, goofy grin on his chiseled face. 

“Uh…” 

“You don’t remember me, Liz?” He asked with a chuckle, “Rafael from high school?” He reminded, making Lizzie’s eyes flash over in realization. 

“Oh! Fat Raf!” She blurted, covering her mouth when she realized she’d said such a thing out loud, to which the tall, muscular man chuckled. 

“Yeah, Fat Raf.” 

“You asked me to senior prom.” She recalled, and she rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

“Yeah, I guess I have more of a chance with you now than I did in high school huh?” He chuckled, to which Lizzie scoffed. 

“No, you’re still not my type.” She assured, “I’m a lesbian.” 

“Oh.” He said in surprise, “I guess we both changed a lot since high school, huh?” He chuckled, and Lizzie clicked her tongue before pushing her cart forward. 

“No, I’ve always been a lesbian, Rafael.”

“But you dated my old boy Landon in high school.” He chuckled, trying to excuse Lizzie’s sexuality with facts he remembers from high school. 

“Yeah, and Landon is dating your old enemy, Jed now, so you could see how well that turned out for us.” She chuckled awkwardly, walking away, only for Rafael to follow her. 

“Well, we should catch up some time.” He suggested, to which Lizzie chuckled. 

“Sorry, Raf, I’m busy with… anything else.” She trailed in discomfort, bending down to grab a fifty pound bag of rice from the bottom shelf, only for him to lean down in front of her. 

“Let me get that for you.” He picked it up and began to walk to the cart, only for the man to fall forward, the bag flying in the air as he fell flat on his face, only for the bad to be caught with a grunt from a familiar pair of lips. 

“You should really tie your shoes.” Warned Hope from where she stood across the aisle with the rice. “This bag is almost as big as your ego, don’t want this to take a blow the way yours did.” Her tone was patronizing as she dropped the rice into the pit of the basket. “They don’t have the vegan tartar sauce you were looking for babe.” She mentioned casually, her arm wrapping around a stunned Lizzie’s waist without beat of uncertainty. 

“O-oh, that’s too bad.” 

“Mhm, we’ll just have to make some from scratch.” Hope’s tone fell in sadness before she leaned against Lizzie’s shoulder comfortably. “Who’s this?” She asked with interest to the man who stumbled to his feet pathetically. 

“Hope, this is Rafael from high school.” She offered, “Raf, this is Hope, my…” 

“I’m her girlfriend.” She grinned, pulling away from Lizzie’s waist to take just her hand, moving her right hand up to shake his hulking hand. 

“Oh…” He smirked between the two of us. “All you had to do was ask if she could join, you didn’t have to-” 

“Nope, I’m gonna stop you right there,” she put a hand in front of him once they released their hands from one another. “Your herpe breath is the last thing she wants in her face when she is trying to buy her tomatoes.” She looked at the seething man in amusement. “And if you want to keep that pretty face, I suggest you keep the next words to yourself. No means no, now leave.” 

Hope’s willingness to stand up for her was touching and all, but Lizzie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this would not ward Rafael away. Boys aren’t like women, they respond to pain instead of humiliation. Woman have to be broken down if you want to get somewhere with them. 

“You think you scare me, ‘Hope?’” He asked with a laugh, stepping closer to Hope toughly, making Hope roll her eyes. 

“It’s so cute that you think it’s that easy with me.” Hope chuckled patronizingly before stepping closer to look him in the eyes. His jaw clenched, along with his fists. “You’re nothing but a bug on our windshield.” She spat, eliciting chills down Lizzie’s spine as the man growled at her, swinging his freakishly large fist just barely missing Hope’s face when she dodged it by stepping back calmly. “Don’t embarrass yourself, please.” She chuckled, confusing Lizzie. Sure, Hope seemed like she could handle it, but Rafael was a foot and a half taller than Hope, and twice the width of her. 

He swung again and Hope stepped back, away from Lizzie to keep her from falling in the crosshairs of this idiot’s blow. 

“Tell me, Rafael,” Hope asked casually as she stepped back again, her hands behind her back as she so swiftly spoke and moved, barely putting any effort into dodging Rafael’s blows, “how will hitting me accomplish?” He stopped, his jaw clenching as he looked her in rage, “will it make you feel like a man?” She scrunched her brows together patronizingly, “are you gonna feel stronger, hitting a woman and being an all around misogynistic dick?” he tone grew quiet as she backed into the rack beside the two, “you’re not as big a dick as you make people think you have.” 

This sent him off, making him seeth as he lunged forward to attack Hope, only for Hope to step to the side, causing the man to fall into one of the racks, knocking boxes upon boxes of noodles to the ground. 

“It was nice meeting you!” She said calmly, waving as she walked to Lizzie, taking her hand and pushing her cart out of the aisle, to the register. 

“Oh my God, where did that come from?” Lizzie asked hushedly with a laugh, to which Hope did the same under her breath. 

“I-I don’t know what came over me!” She gasped, and Lizzie laughed as her turn to put things on the belt came, Hope helping her by putting other things on as well, stealing a grape from the bag in Lizzie’s cart as she dropped it onto the belt. 

“What were you doing here?” Lizzie chuckled, to which Hope shrugged. 

“I came in to use the bathroom on my way…” she trailed as she pointed south in the store to indicate some place south of the store. “On South Street.” She chuckled, mentally kicking herself for the idiotic excuse, praising whoever it was in charge that Lizzie bought it. 

“Heading somewhere?” Lizzie asked as she put the last item on the belt to be scanned. 

“Huh? Me? Not particularly, no.” Hope shook her head nervously and profusely as she leaned against the counter to seem nonchalant as she stepped from foot to foot. “Why do you ask?” She inquired, to which Lizzie chuckled. 

“I don’t know, I was just gonna see if we could talk, since I didn’t make it to work this morning.” She suggested, and Hope’s demeanor changed immediately. 

“Yeah, I tried calling you after you hung up, and then I saw on the news that you were okay, so I decided to wait until I saw you today, and you weren’t there.” She explained in distaste. 

“Yeah,” Lizzie chuckled, “I dropped my phone while I was trying to pull the window open, and you saw what happened after. I decided to use my friend’s phone to call in for a cover so I could fully recover from something like that.” She finished as she pulled her money out to pay for the grocery bill, compelling Hope to bag the food for Lizzie while she paid for it. 

“Are you okay though? You must be shaken up after falling like that.” Hope asked with worry written all over her face, as well as laced in her voice. 

“Yeah,” Lizzie chuckled, “I think I just needed some sleep and some warm soup to keep my temperature up.” 

“Who was that guy that saved you though?” Inquired Hope as she put the last bag into the cart. 

“I don’t know, I mean, I don’t even know if it was a guy, even.” Lizzie admitted as the two began to walk out of the store, into the parking lot. “This person was like, your height, and I know that a man is more likely to be strong enough to catch me in mid air, but they felt like a woman.” 

“I don’t think this was even a person.” Said someone from their car, beside Lizzie’s vehicle. 

“W-what do you mean?” Lizzie asked of the girl who sat in the driver’s side of her beat up toyota, smoking a cigarette. 

“Did you see the videos?” She scoffed, “I’ve never seen someone jump as high as that guy did to save you. That wasn’t just any man, that was a superhero.” She finished before taking a drag of her cigarette and flicking the cherry onto the ground beside the vehicle. 

“What? No, that can’t be…” Lizzie chuckled, “superheroes aren’t real.” 

“I think you should watch the news coverage.” 

… 

“You have it recorded?” Lizzie asked of Hope from the couch beside her as Hope rifled through the recordings for the one titled, ‘News 10 at 11.’ 

“I… was doing research.” grinned Hope as she fast forwarded to the ‘Breaking News’ screening. She kept it muted, as per Lizzie’s request, due to the fact that she couldn’t bare to hear what people were saying about her. 

She watched as last night’s version of her slipped and fell, when somebody in a black hood jumped from off screen, over a crowd of what must’ve been a hundred people, not landing until Lizzie was in their arms from an astonishingly clean mid-air catch. 

“Oh my God,” Lizzie gasped, her brows scrunched together in a scowl. “T-turn it up, please.” She demanded of her newest companion, who did so, allowing the news anchor from the midst of the scene to speak to the viewers. 

“This young woman was saved by a man in a Barack Obama mask, and we all wonder now: who is the hero behind the mask, and is this going to be the first of many appearances from this hooded hometown hero?” 

Good God. 

Were they really only interested in the guy who saved her?

Lizzie was the one who spent twenty minutes dangling over New York City in twenty degree weather in her underwear. 

Lizzie was the one who almost died and yet, here she was, just known as the first save of this new hooded superhero who wears a fucking Obama mask, for God’s sake. 

“They should’ve just let me die.” Lizzie complained, dropping her head in her hands with a heavy, distasteful groan. 

“Why would you say that?” Hope asked, pain in her voice at the idea of Lizzie having actually died the night before. 

“I was completely humiliated last night, and all I’m getting is gross comments about my underwear and the sniffles.” She pouted, to which Hope pouted before swallowing her nerves to scoot over on her couch to get closer to Lizzie who was stuck pouting.

“If it helps, I’m happy he saved you.” She admitted, a soft, unsure tone in her voice. “I’m happy you’re okay.” She admitted, making Lizzie’s eyes cast up in realization. 

“I believe you.” She muttered, leaning closer to Hope until she felt the woman’s breath on her lip. 

Hope smelled like shampoo. 

Lizzie couldn’t identify the scent, just that it was shampoo, and that it was… Hope. 

Pure Hope, 100%. 

She could pick that smell out in a room of a thousand different smells. 

She could remember that smell from anywhere. 

She felt the ghost of Hope’s lips against hers and Lizzie’s breath caught in her throat, inhibited by her nerves that formed in a lump that she was forced to swallow while her forehead leaned against Hope’s. 

“I-I’m not good at this.” Lizzie admitted suddenly, her chest heaving nervously, and Hope looked into Lizzie’s tired eyes with a smile that immediately calmed most every nerve spread throughout Lizzie’s uneasy body. 

“Kissing?” She jested, and Lizzie swallowed her throat lump again with the prompt shake of her head. 

“Relationships. People.” Her voice was low and hesitant before Hope chuckled, taking Lizzie’s hands in hers and holding them in her lap, moving her head against Lizzie’s to make her feel more comfortable. 

“You don’t have to worry about that.” She assured before, to which Lizzie nodded, closing her eyes before leaning forward and pecking Hope’s unready lips. Hope giggled, compelling Lizzie to open her eyes in curiosity. “Are you sure you didn’t mean that you were a bad kisser?” She teased, making Lizzie click her tongue before slapping Hope’s arm playfully and taking her shirt to pull her in for a heart wrenching lip lock. 

She moved her lips from their tight position over Hope’s, until they were open and she was prodding Hope’s lips open with her tongue until Lizzie was able to taste the grape Hope stole from Lizzie’s bag an hour ago. 

Hope’s fingers twined through Lizzie’s long, silken honey locks as her chest heaved against that of Lizzie, her hips rolling at their own impulse before she let out a moan, lifting her leg up to straddle Lizzie with a suddenness she was not at all opposed to. Lizzie leaned back against the couch onto the cushions, moaning at the way Hope’s lips trailed to her jawbone when Lizzie felt something under her hand. 

Lizzie’s curiosity overcame her aroused mood and she pulled the cold, stiff piece of rubber in front of her face. 

A mask. 

...of Barack Obama.


End file.
